


Come Together

by CinderMaddie



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3400346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderMaddie/pseuds/CinderMaddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Love Gods and Beatrice enjoy another picnic on the hill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Together

“Beatrice, when are you going to admit that we were right?” Meg asked.

“About what?” Beatrice scoffed, absentmindedly checking her phone for messages.

“That you and Ben were perfect for each other.”

“I’ve explained it to you many times, Margaret,” Bea said, “Team Love Gods was pathetic.”

Meg laughed. “It served its purpose. We don’t have to put up with you and Ben bickering…as much.”

“Well, the Love Gods are going to have to reconvene so we can sort out you and Robbie’s relationship,” Bea said whilst she typed out a witty response to her boyfriend’s latest text.

Meg stiffened. She’d always thought that she was the most assured about her relationship, and couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy being the one of the group to be part of a couple. Now that Bea and Hero were both dating, it meant she had something to compare her relationship with…a reality she wasn’t ready to face.

“Robbie’s really apologetic about the whole silhouette scandal.” That’s what the group had taken to calling the event, not wanting to name any names. Meg was surprised that Hero could even get into her room, for all the flowers Claudio’s sent with little haikus Balthazar wrote about love attached in cute coloured envelopes.

Bea just grunted. No matter how much she told Hero and Claudio she was over the scandal, the second-hand pain of Hero’s humiliation still smarted. Claudio could barely look her in the eye and it had been a whole moth.

“Anyway, I though it was chivalrous how Robbie didn’t pull me into the blame game,” Meg said, twisting a piece of her hair around her finger, “and everyone deserves a second chance, don’t they?”

Their group had had more than it’s fair share of second chances. Bea admired her cousin’s forgiving nature and wished she could emulate it to the same extent. 

“Would you stop texting for one minute?” Meg shoved Beatrice in the shoulder. “I thought you were all about ‘face-to-face communication?” Bea and Ben had said that phrase so many times over the last month, Ursula had considered making t-shirts. 

“Impossible, seeing as Ben’s gone on a university visit day,” Bea justified. Every hour, he’d sent her a ridiculously posed picture of the event, with Floyd sticking out the top of his backpack. 

There was a knock on Bea’s bedroom door. It was Hero, holding up two pairs of earrings. 

“Ladies, which do you think would look better?” She held up the earrings for inspection. Bea pointed to the tiny daisies, while Meg opted for the large blue feathers.   
Hero giggled, then put a different earring in each ear, valuing her friends’ opinions equally. “Are you both ready for the hill?”

Bea moaned but Meg clapped her hands. “Let’s get the party started!” 

 

After the silhouette scandal, it had become a tradition for the group to have picnics on the hill. Basically, as long as chocolate muffins were present, it was guaranteed everyone would be there. What no one had expected was for John to be so willing to join in.

Pedro had made it his mission to include his brother. After finding out how he really felt, when compared to the ‘all around great guy’, Pedro decided to listen to his brother. He may have been wrong about Hero, but a bad guy. In fact, if you looked in Hero’s bedroom, past Claudio’s roses, you could find, on the windowsill, a single lily John had given Hero to apologise. 

“Would someone pass the biscuits?” John asked. Hero smiled, passing him the floral-edged plate of home made cookies. He tried not to flinch when her hand brushed his. 

“Anyone for cake?” Hero brandished the small knife she’d packed to cut the chocolate cake into pieces.

“Me,” Beatrice’s hand flew into the air. “Always.” 

Hero started to cut slices for everyone, giving Bea an especially large portion. “Isn’t it great, that we can all come together like this?” she said happily, the woes of the past thrown to the wayside. 

Claudio nodded, draping his arm over Hero’s shoulder. She took a bite of her cake, resting her head against his neck. Pedro and Balthazar were in a similar position, sharing the slice of cake they’d been given. 

Ursula snapped a picture of the two of them, smiling as she adjusted the focus on her lens. She felt instrumental in getting the two of them together. On her phone were threads of messages Balthazar had sent her, confiding his feelings for Pedro. An immense feeling of bliss settled over her after the Duke’s has their Apology Party, and the pair was finally together. 

“It’s nice,” she said. “Nothing’s ever felt easier.” 

Meg nodded, tilting her head back to soak in the summer sun. “Just promise me we’ll tell each other everything that happens, like, ever. All this secrecy is getting boring.”

Bea grinned. “Oh, you guys,” she flailed her arms. “I just love you all. Should we group hug?”

The friends all burst into laughter at the suggestion.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, my first 'Nothing Much To Do' fan fiction! I just wanted to do something cutesy, because I have so many feels over this beautiful, beautiful web series. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
